Date With Dee
by Stuffishness
Summary: Jeremy Seeton thinks he has it great when a beautiful blonde comes looking for him one day. Believing he's been visited by Lady Luck, he soon learns that every action has a consequence...


* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own "The Twilight Zone" or IHOP. Although it would be pretty cool...Enjoy!

Date With Dee:

A beautiful blonde, brown-eyed girl walks down a neighborhood with a bag in her hand. She stops at every person she sees and asks them a question.  
  
Blonde: Excuse me. Have you seen a man by the name of Jeremy Seeton?  
  
Man: (shakes his head) Never heard of 'em.  
  
The blonde continues and stops at two more people. She has no luck. She comes to the last person.  
  
Blonde: Pardon. Have you ever heard of a Jeremy Seeton?  
  
Man: Jeremy? Yeah. He's my neighbor. Known him for years. Since middle school. If you need him now, he's at John's.  
  
Blonde: (smiles) Thank you. You will be rewarded. (turns towards John's)  
  
Later: A bell rings as the beautiful woman walks into John's.  
  
Blonde: Jeremy?  
  
Jeremy: (turns around and faces the blonde) Yes?  
  
Blonde: Jeremy Seeton, I believe?  
  
Jeremy: Correct. And you are?  
  
Blonde: Oh, excuse my manners. You could call me Dee.  
  
Narrator: Jeremy Seeton: a twenty-one years old photographer. All he sees is a beautiful woman in front of him asking him to call her "Dee." He suspects he's just been visited by Lady Luck, but little does he know that he's wrong because he's just entered…The Twilight Zone.  
  
Jeremy: Your name's Dee? I mean, that's a nice name and all, but is that really a name?  
  
Dee: It's just a nickname that I've been called for well, forever. (a mischievous smile grows on her face)  
  
Jeremy: So, do you have a place to stay?  
  
Dee: No, actually. I've never been around these parts. I've seen sunsets all over the world.  
  
Jeremy: Well, you could stay at my house if you'd like. It's not big, but two people could fit in it. Hope you're not allergic to dogs.  
  
Dee: Thank you, Mr. Seeton. No, I'm not allergic.  
  
Jeremy: Please, call me Jeremy.  
  
They both smile at each other. Jeremy pulls up to a house.  
  
Jeremy: Well, here we are. My home sweet home.  
  
Dee: It's very lovely.  
  
Jeremy: Why don't you go in and get settled? I'll take these groceries in.  
  
Dee walks inside the house, magically unlocking the door. She finds her room, the empty one, and puts away some things that had been in her bag.

* * *

Later:  
  
Jeremy: Dee? Dinner!  
  
Dee rushes from her room to the dinner table. She sits down and Jeremy serves her some chicken.  
  
Dee: I've noticed that you have no photos hanging on the walls. Aren't you a photographer?  
  
Jeremy: (nervous) Oh, I don't like to…uh…boast. Do you mind if I ask you a question?  
  
Dee: No, not at all.  
  
Jeremy: (plays around with food while trying to figure out how to state his question) How did you know my name?  
  
Dee: Oh, I have my ways.  
  
Jeremy: Yeah. And…um. Why were you looking for me?  
  
Dee: (stops eating and looks at Jeremy) Um…Do you have a restroom?  
  
Jeremy: Yeah. Down the hall to your right.  
  
Dee: Thank you. Please excuse me. (stumbles to the restroom)

* * *

Three days have gone by and every day Jeremy feels luckier. Every guy in the town envies him. Jeremy grows to like Dee.  
  
Jeremy: Hey, Dee?  
  
Dee: Yes, Jeremy?  
  
Jeremy: (clears throat) Uh, I was wondering, see? And I was hoping if you'd like to go to dinner with me tonight at Hike's?  
  
Dee: As in a date? Sure. I'd love to.  
  
They smile again.  
  
The night comes and Jeremy drives Dee down to Hike's Bar-B-Que.  
  
Dee: Mmm. This is delicious.  
  
Jeremy: Yep. Really is. My parents used to take me here all the time. Said that when I find the right girl, bring her here and…Oh, no! I shouldn't have said that. I'm so sorry!  
  
Dee: (giggles slightly) No, no. That's OK. But, really. These hamburgers must be the best!  
  
Jeremy: Got that right. (looks to his left) Um, Harry. We'll take the bill now.  
  
Harry: You got it. (goes away to get the bill)  
  
Dee: Well, this was fun. Maybe we should do it again sometime.  
  
Harry: Here you go, Jeremy.  
  
Jeremy: (takes the bill, fills out some things, and gives it back) Well, we should head home now.

* * *

The car drives towards the house and pulls up in the driveway. Jeremy helps Dee out. They go inside the house. The small terrier barks, frantically.  
  
Jeremy: Bad! Bad dog! Down, Rusty!  
  
Dee: Rusty! Quiet!  
  
The dog stops barking and whimpers. Jeremy gapes at Dee. She blushes.  
  
Jeremy: Seems like you've got a way with dogs.  
  
Dee: Well, I've run into them many times.  
  
Jeremy: You said you've been all around the world. For what?  
  
Dee: Business.  
  
Jeremy: (nods) Oh. Who do you work for? Anyone I know?  
  
Dee: Well, let's say you do and you don't know him.  
  
Jeremy: (puzzled) Alright.  
  
Dee: Well, that was fun.  
  
Jeremy: Maybe we could go somewhere else sometime?  
  
Dee: Alright.  
  
Jeremy: OK. 'Night.  
  
Dee: Good night.  
  
Rusty watches her go and bares his teeth, whimpers, and walks away. Jeremy watches Rusty.  
  
Jeremy: (speaking to Rusty) She's a very strange woman, but she has a great personality. She makes me wonder, though. What about you, boy? She gives me a bad feeling when I'm too close. Does she do that to you, Rusty? Well, I guess we should go to bed. 'Night, Rusty.  
  
Jeremy walks to his bedroom, passing Dee's. He watches the door before hearing a muffled voice.  
  
Dee: (low, but audible) It's all set, boss. I know exactly how to do it. I feel I little bad, though. He was a good guy. I don't understand how he did that.  
  
She pauses to listen.  
  
Dee: Yes…No I don't have feelings for him. He has for me, though. He told me tonight. We're going out again tomorrow. Do you mind if I don't make it too bad for him? I don't want him to, you know…Yes, not like the others…It'll be OK, boss. You'll see. No one can get away.  
  
Dee hangs up and stands. Jeremy runs to his room and Rusty whimpers and follows him. Jeremy lies down and automatically falls asleep. He has a flashback.

* * *

Flashback/Dream:  
  
Man: Where is it?  
  
Earl: I don't know!  
  
Man: Earl, I know you have it. Don't hid it from me! You know what happened to the last guy!  
  
Earl: But I'm your best friend!  
  
Man: I don't care! If you were a real friend, then you wouldn't have it!  
  
Earl: I don't have it! Search my house. Search my factory. I don't have the money.  
The man pulls out a figure and Jeremy soon realizes that it's a gun.  
  
Earl: Jeremy, no!

* * *

Jeremy wakes up, sweating and panting. Then he remembered.

* * *

Flashback continues:  
  
Jeremy: That money belonged to my wife, Earl. She gave it to me.  
  
Earl: So what? I need it.  
  
Jeremy: I'm so sorry, Earl.

* * *

Camera focuses on Jeremy. He shakes his thoughts away and heads to the kitchen.  
  
Dee: (looks up) Hello, late bird. It's about time you wake up. Breakfast is served.  
  
Jeremy: Thanks, Dee. About that date: Want to make it a lunch date?  
  
Dee: (smiles) Sure, Jeremy. Thank you.  
  
Jeremy eats only half of his food because it's 12:00 and time to go. He gets dressed and meets Dee outside. She's dressed in a casual dress. They hop in the car and drive off.  
  
Dee: So, where are we heading?  
  
Jeremy: We'll go to IHOP if that's OK with you.  
Dee: Sure. That's OK.  
  
Dee looks a little stressed and nervous. Jeremy figures that it has something to do with the phone call. They pull into the parking lot and climb out. Jeremy smiles, nervously, but Dee doesn't notice although she's looking right at him. They walk into the restaurant and are seated.  
  
Waiter: What would you like, mister?  
  
Jeremy: I'll have some of these pancakes and hash browns.  
  
Waiter: And your girl here?  
  
Dee: I'll have the same.  
  
Waiter: Thank you. I'll take them menus out of your way. (picks up menus)  
  
Dee: I have something important to tell you, Jeremy. Please pardon what I have to say.  
  
Jeremy: (nervous) Let's wait until after we eat, OK?  
  
Dee: OK.  
  
Jeremy: Mighty pretty day, huh?  
  
Dee: Yes. It's very peaceful out.  
  
Jeremy: Hope it stays like this all day.  
  
Dee: It probably won't.  
  
Jeremy glances at her.  
  
Dee: I mean, whether changes, right? It probably will today.  
  
Jeremy: (covering up his suspicion): You watched the weather channel, didn't you?  
  
The food is served before Dee could answer. She tosses her hair aside and eats very quickly.  
  
Jeremy: (watching) You sure are hungry.  
  
Dee nods and eats faster. Jeremy eats, also. They soon finish.

* * *

Later:  
  
Jeremy: Boy, that was delicious!  
  
Dee: Yes, it was. (looks around) I should tell you now. Let's find a nice, quiet place. Like, over there. (points to a deep alley)  
  
Jeremy: (slowly) Okay. (follows Dee towards it)  
  
Dee stands.  
  
Dee: Jeremy, I'm not who you think I am.  
  
Jeremy: I know.  
  
Dee: How do you know?  
  
Jeremy: I…heard your phone call last night.  
  
Dee: Did you know what I meant?  
  
Jeremy: No. I have no idea.  
  
Dee: you did something bad years ago.

* * *

Flashback:  
  
Jeremy: I'm so sorry, Earl.  
  
Gun shoots, but not shown. Cameras are only focused on Jeremy's face.

* * *

Dee: Earl was innocent, Jeremy.

* * *

Flashback:  
  
Earl: Jer-e-my. (falls)

* * *

Jeremy: But…he said…  
  
Dee: No, Jeremy. You misunderstood.

* * *

Flashback:  
  
Earl: So what? I need it.

* * *

Jeremy: Oh, my gosh.  
  
Dee: But for every action, there's a consequence.  
  
Jeremy: What do you mean?  
  
Dee: We've been looking for you, Jeremy. After the murder, you moved here to escape your past, but we found you.  
  
Jeremy: We?  
  
Dee: My boss and I. You must be punished. You heard me say that I'd take it easy.  
  
Jeremy: I know what you're going to do and I'll accept my fate, but I have one question. What is "Dee" short for?  
  
Dee: (serious) Death.  
  
Whites out.  
  
Narrator: Jeremy Seeton: a former murderer in the disguise of a photographer. Unfortunately, nothing is exactly as it seems. Jeremy learned something valuable today: you can escape the police, but you can't escape The Twilight Zone.


End file.
